Tears of Guthix (quest)
For the music track, see Tears of Guthix (music track). Tears of Guthix is a standalone quest where you must help Juna, a follower of Guthix, restore the cavern where the walls bleed tears, supposedly from Guthix. The rocks weep still, a memory of the God Wars and Guthix's measures to end them. Official description Walkthrough *49 *20 *20 Optional: *49 and 49 only if you wish to make your own lantern. You don't need these levels to replace the lens by a sapphire in an existing bullseye lantern. |items= *A bullseye lantern and sapphire (or a sapphire lantern by combining the two) *Lamp oil *A second strong light source (bullseye lantern or a Seer's headband) *Spiny helmet or Slayer Helmet *Rope (to get into Lumbridge Swamp Caves) }} Light at the End.. Enter the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Wear a spiny helmet for protection against the wall beasts, and a covered light source to prevent gases in the caves from exploding, causing heavy and rapid damage. Bringing both of these items significantly reduces the likelihood of death in the dungeon. Juna can be reached quickly. Simply walk southward from the Dorgeshuun Mines until you find a small stream where you can use a stepping stone to cross over. However, if you have a candle lantern, it will break into broken glass, even if not lit. On the other side are non-aggressive giant frogs, alongside a cave entrance. Go through it and you will find yourself in an area with a huge pit in front of you, with shimmering light creatures flying around over it. Venture along the path in the east direction to find Juna. Forever Alone When you talk to Juna, she will impart you knowledge about Guthix and It's sacred tears, which she now guards from unworthy adventurers to maintain balance. Although, being alone for ages, she yearns for some company every now and then. She's willing to let you into the cave for a little while to gather some of the tears of Guthix, but first, she would like to hear a story from you. Tell her a story about your adventures around RuneScape and you will obtain access to the cave for a very short time. To collect the tears, you will need a stone bowl which needs to be crafted from a special rock found only across the nearby, giant chasm. Luminous Beings Spread across the chasm, are entities called light creatures. These ancient creatures ride alongside the gem casting beams of their own colour, hence you require a sapphire lantern in order to attract the creatures. To make a sapphire lantern, use a cut sapphire on a bullseye lantern to swap the lens with the gem. Light your lantern with the tinderbox and use it on one of the light creatures, which will transport you over to the rocks. Use your pickaxe to get a magic stone and craft it into a stone bowl using a chisel. Climb down the rocks to the east and head back to Juna. Give the bowl to her, and your quest is complete. Rewards *1 Quest Point *1,000 experience *Ability to play Tears of Guthix once a week. *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *Ability to make an Ornate bowl for increased experience with 80 and . Music unlocked *Tears of Guthix *The Power of Tears Required for completing Completion of Tears of Guthix is required for the following: *While Guthix Sleeps Trivia *In Lores and Histories, it is revealed that Zanik is the first to impress Juna by "flying" over the light creatures with a sapphire lantern. This causes Juna to state that future visitors will need to perform the same act. *Pets are prevented from entering the cave by Juna. *Previously, when the light creature carried you across the cavern, your character appeared to walk while laying on their back. This was changed on with a recent update. *Despite the Mining updates the magic stone can still be prospected for ores, unlike nearly every other type of rock in Gielinor. no:Tears of Guthix es:Tears of Guthix nl:Tears of Guthix fi:Tears of Guthix Category:Tears of Guthix Category:Wikia Game Guides quests